Ashlynn Swan
Ashlynn Swan Ashlynn Helen Swan was born to Charlie Swan and Renee Dwyer on September 13, 1987, and is one of the main protagonists of the Twilight Saga. She stayed behind in Forks with Charlie and grew up there. She had no idea about Edward being a vampire or Jacob being a shapshifter. Bella thought it was safe if she didn't know about them. She didn't know about them until Eclipse when the newborn army was created. In Eclipse, she was bitten by Victoria when Victoria ran after Bella. She pushed Bella out of the way so she wouldn't get hurt and ended up taking the fall for Bella. This cause problems between Bella and Ashlynn up until Breaking Dawn when Bella was turned into a vampire. Another source of problems between Ashlynn and Bella lie with the fact that Jacob imprinted on Ashlynn. Being a vampire opened her eyes to a lot of things that she didn't see as a human. It was a different experience for her then her sister. She had the same self-control as her sister but she didn't mind biting a few humans along the way. This cause conflict between her and Edward, who could read her mind. He never said a word to any of the other Cullen's either, afraid of making Bella unhappy. Biography Early life Ashlynn Swan was born on September 13, 1987 along with her sister Isabella Marie Swan to Charlie and Renee Swan in the small town or Forks, Washington. Her parents divorced when she was three months old. Renée took Bella with her to Downey, California, to live with her grandmother. Ashlynn remained behind with Charlie and grew up in Forks, Washington. Bella would come and visit Charlie and her sister Ashlynn while they were children. It wasn't until around 2002 that the visits stopped because Bella thought the climate in Forks was unpleasant. Both Ashlynn and Charlie would visit Bella in California after that. Ashlynn grew up not caring much for the weather in Forks but she lived with it. She always seemed to find some way to entertain herself, whether it was cliffdiving, riding motorcycles, or just hanging out with Jacob in La Push or Mike, Jessica, or Angela in Port Angeles. She also would spend a quiet night catching up on her reading. She loved to read and often found herself in the library or buying books. She hopes to have a library in her house one day filled to the brim with books. Ashlynn did pretty good in school. She hung out with her friends during lunch and ofte times after school. She wasn't shy or quiet like her sister but rather outgoing and loud. You could always tell when she was in the room. She liked being the center of attention at times but other times she didn't. For this reason she was able to get along with Jessica, though Ashlynn isn't as fond of Jessica as Jessica is of her. Ashlynn knew of the Cullen's but not of them being vampires. She pretty much ignores them up until the point her sister starts talking to them. Twilight Ashlynn is already at school when her sister arrives. Not knowing she is coming Ashlynn gets quite the surprise when she bumps into her sister in the hallway. When locking eyes with Bella it seems that tension is in the air between the two of them. This makes Bella nervous, which Ashlynn can sense. Ashlynn changes her attitude about it and tries to be a little more friendly towards her twin. Since both of them grew up in different homes, Ashlynn really doesn't know her sister that well. Ashlynn is a bit distant at first, not sure of what to say, but she takes it upon herself to show her sister around. After a few days she goes about doing her own thing and leaving Bella to do hers. New Moon Eclipse '' "You think I wanted this life Bella? I saved your butt and in the end I was '''bitten. I am sorry you wanted this type of life but a little communication goes a long way. Maybe if you told me this was the type of life you wanted then I would have let you get bitten instead of me. I, unlike you, liked my human life. It was simple whereas this life will never be simple again."' ―Ashlynn to Bella Breaking Dawn '' Word got back to the Volturi about her around the same time that Irina told the Voturi about Renesmee. The Volturi was curious about her as well and planned to go back to Italy with Ashlynn. For a vampire to have the ability to absorb the powers of other supernatural creatures was something unique. Physical appearance '' She is very much like her sister in appearance and even more so when they both are vampires. Ashlynn changes her eyes a lot to let people know that she isn't her sister, but she can only do that around humans she doesn't know or other supernatural beings. She either keeps her eyes brown, green, or red. Sometimes she will change them to golden just to get people to believe she is Bella. Ashlynn's skin is the same as Bella's. The only real difference between them is the fact Ashlynn has different powers then Bella, which aren't visible until she becomes a vampire. Ashlynn tends to dress differently then her sister. She will wear jeans and long sleeve t-shirts but she will dress up once in a while. She goes shopping with Alice to find dresses that she likes. She likes to dress up and be the center of attention, even if only for a little while. She can't stand people fawning all over her all the time. She tries to keep the attention at a minimum. Personality '' Ashlynn and Bella are similar but two different people. Bella is more quite and keeps to herself. Ashlynn is the opposite. She is loud and outgoing. She loves to be the center of attention at times but she isn't afraid to tell other people to back off either. She isn't the type of person to hold back on how she is feeling. She likes being goofy and having a good time. She doesn't care if she is well liked. She marches to the beat of her own drum. Even though she is different then Bella she still lives in the shadow of her sister. She is always taking up for Bella and even on some occasions she trades places with her when Bella doesn't want to do something. Powers and abilities '' '' Ashlynn didn't know what her power was until she was placed in a fight with a few newborn vampires. She thought she was just a regular vampire with no special ability other than her basic vampire skills. She knew she could change the color of her eyes at will. She also knew that for some reason her strength as a newborn never wore off. She was the strongest vampire around and had to watch to not draw attention to herself. It was because of this that she left Forks for a while. She traveled away from Forks several times throughout her life. She went as far as the Mexican Border before she was heading back. She would hunt the various animals around. Sometime if the area was over populated with people she would help herself to them as well. She kept that to herself, knowing how the Cullen's would feel about it if they knew. It was on one of the trips back that she was discovered by three newborn vampires. She tried to reason with them but they wanted her dead. The leader stood back while the other two rushed forward. She was reluctant to fight them and kept dodging there attacks. It was in the instant that she was touched by one of them that she felt a strange new power course through her body. At first she was confused by what happened but that quickly changed as she was sent flying through the air. She used her newfound power, the ability to cloud the newborn judgment, to defeat the two vampires. The leader attacked her next and one touch she had his power as well. With the two new powers at hand she defeated the newborns. Feeling satisfied and slightly worried she headed back to the Cullen's to tell them about her new power. Power Absorbtion Ashlynn can absorb other vampires or supernatural beings power by touching them or killing them. Sometimes she can't control the other persons power very well but that is what she loves the most. The unexpected outcome of taking someones power and using it as her own. She can merge two or more abilities and powers for use and make them better than the original user. She always has a power and is never without one. If she absorbs a new power then the old power she has stays with her but the new power is more active then the older power. The powers she absorbs never fully leave her. Sometimes the weakness of the power transfers as well but the weakness doesn't affect her as much since she copied the power. Ashlynn's power has left her in several bad situations, one of which caused the attention of the Volturi. She tries to only use her powers when they are needed rather then when she wants to. She doesn't want to have to deal with the likes of the Volturi again. Relationships Category:Twilight Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Vampires Category:Females